Only He Could Make It Worse
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: Okay, here is my very first story! A oneshot involving some Stan, Kyle, an unexpected observer and a shocking incident that leads Kyle to reveal his feelings. Be kind as I have never written before. Keep reviews clean and constructive. Hope you enjoy it! WARNING: Some swearing, drinking and male/male kissing.


**ONLY HE COULD MAKE IT WORSE**

**15/05/2012 4:45:15 PM**

**Kyle was walking home from school when Kenny yelled to him from across the street. "Kyle! Kyle, over here!"**

**Kyle turned around to see Kenny waving and moved quickly across the street towards him. "Hey Kenny, what's up?"**

**Kenny's usual look of cheerfulness turned into that of concern as he replied.**

**"Have you seen Stan today?"**

** "I saw him in the cafeteria at lunch but he didn't talk to me. Why, did he not talk to you as well?" **

**"No, but I heard he and Wendy had an argument." **

**"Really? Another one?"**

** "Yeah, they should just break up so we don't have to be the one's Stan comes crying to when shit starts to get bad."**

** "But when they're not together Stan's unbearably depressing so we can't win." **

**"Yeah." **

**They walked on in silence for a few minutes until Kenny took a backstreet to his house "See ya tomorrow, Kyle." **

**"Yeah, see ya."**

** Kyle paused for a second and couldn't get Stan out of his head so he decided to look for him around town.**

** He checked the toy stores, Stark's Pond and finally Stan's house but there was no trace of him anywhere.****It was starting to get dark and Kyle decided to make his way home.****"I hope Stan's okay." Kyle thought aloud. He got back home at 6:00 PM and made his way up the stairs to his room.**

** He was about to open his bedroom door when he heard a noise coming from inside. "****...why, Wendy, why..." ****Kyle looked at his door with a perplexed expression. "...Stan?" He slowly opened the door and looked around. "Stan? Stan? Are you in here?" Kyle noticed Stan's hat, jacket and gloves crumpled up by his bed post, his shoes placed next to them. He jumped a little bit as he saw a hand reach towards his legs from under the bed. Kyle bent down and looked under his bed only to see Stan huddled up in a foetal position. **

**"Stan, what are you doing here?" Stan could barely talk through his tears as he wailed. "W-W-Wendy broke up with meeeeeee!" He broke into an even heavier flow of tears again as Kyle pulled him out from under his bed and leant him up against it. **

**"Stan, you can't do this every single time Wendy breaks up with you! You're going to fall out with her a few times in your relationship, this really isn't healthy." **

**Stan didn't reply but he nodded acknowledgingly. Kyle noticed he had something in his crumpled up jacket. He reached over to it and yanked it out. It was an empty bottle. It came out with a bunch of scrunched up, tear-stained tissues and photos of Wendy (as equally tear-stained as the tissues). On closer inspection he noticed what it was. A bottle of beer.**

**"Stan..." Kyle asked, questioningly "...what's this?"**

** "Oh... I t-took it from the top shelf of the fridge when my Mom w-wasn't home."**

** Stan was still sniffing and sobbing when Kyle moved closer to question him again.**

** "Stan, what the Hell are you doing getting drunk? You're only 10! This could have killed you!" **

**"I know, I know, I wasn't thinking!"**

** "Well, you should have known this was dangerous, even if you weren't thinking!"**

** Kyle threw the bottle down in Stan's pile of crumpled clothes and walked over to his nightstand to grab his phone and call Stan's mother to explain the situation.**

** "Wait, wha-what are you doing?" **

**"Calling your Mom."**

** "You can't call my Mom, she'll kill me if she finds out I've been drinking!" **

**"Well, you deserve it."**

** "Kyle, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, just don't call her, please!"**

** He said, stretching a hand out, tears streaming from his eyes. Kyle paused, sighed and then reluctantly put down the phone. **

**"Okay, Stan, you owe me, BIG time."**

** Stan leapt towards Kyle and hugged him.**

** "Oh Kyle, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
**

**Suddenly Stan lifted his head up and looked directly into Kyle's eyes. Before Kyle was able to say anything, Stan pulled him closer and pressed his lips up against his. Stan had shut his eyes but Kyle's were wide open. His heartbeat started to race out of shock and fear. 3 seconds. 3 seconds was how long it lasted but it felt like forever for Kyle. His best friend had just KISSED him. After the kiss, it took Kyle another 3 seconds to realise what had just happened...**

**Meanwhile, Cartman was on his way towards Kyle's house to climb up to his window and steal from his piggy bank. A weekly and regular activity for Cartman. Cartman walked up to the side of Kyle's house and prepared his climbing equipment, a rope, a duffel bag (in case Kyle had any thing that Cartman wanted or didn't want Kyle to have) and a hammer (in case Kyle reinforced his windows again). He swung the rope and got it on the ledge the first time. **

**"Sweet."**

** As Cartman started to climb he heard muffled talking and yelling but he ignored it. He reached the window and the sight before his eyes was the most shocking and hilarious thing he had ever seen, ever "Oh...my...God... No. Fucking. Way."...**

**"DUDE! What the fuck! You kissed me! You fucking kissed me!"**

** "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" **

**"You're sorry! You kissed me and all you can say is sorry! You f-"**

** Kyle was interrupted by tapping on the window and to his horror, he saw Cartman laughing and pulling out his phone and before Kyle could close his gaping mouth to react, Cartman slid down the rope and got on the phone to the biggest gossips he knew.**

**Kyle and Stan slumped onto the floor, still in shock over what just happened**

** "Dude, we're fucked..." **

**"We?" **

**Kyle stood up and pointed at Stan. **

**"You were the one who kissed me because you're drunk!" **

**"Well, it doesn't matter what we do now 'cos Cartman's already spreading the news."**

** Stan started to cry again and Kyle hugged him, realising that he was right. It didn't matter. Kyle was battling his feelings and decided he didn't care anymore, so, hesitantly, he leant in to kiss Stan and, to his suprise, Stan kissed back. Stan's tears were drying as Kyle pulled out of the kiss and started to talk.**

** "Stan, I... I've wanted to do this for so long but I've never had the courage to tell you..."**

** "I'm sorry for starting it, I should never've drank that beer, if I had just come straight to you, if I had-"**

** "No, Stan, this is my fault. I should have told you how I felt, somewhere Cartman wouldn't find out about it." **

**Kyle said, looking out the window angrily, thinking of all the people he had already told. But he didn't care. He could finally tell his best friend how he felt. Before moving back into a kiss, he quietly said,**

** "Stan... I love you..." "...I love you, too, Kyle..."**

**"CLYDE, CLYDE, you're never gonna believe what I just saw!"**

** Cartman yelled into his un-dialled phone. He sighed then put the phone away in his duffel bag along with his climbing rope and hammer, walked slowly back to his house and went up to his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. **

**"He beat me to it. That Jew rat beat me to it..." **

**He buried his head into his pillow and burst into tears, wishing he could make this whole thing go away...**

**TBC...**


End file.
